A Love Story
by Sasery
Summary: A little furry dude makes three couples at Hogwarts using love potions... ^_^ Please read! Its funny (or so they tell me) Only a few more chappies I'm afraid...
1. Sighs

I'd like to say a few things before I start this… first of all, I believe this is the first semi-serious fic I have ever written and I ever intend to write. Second, Ginny is completely different than she usually is. She is usually on the quidditch team, and really smart and pretty… not here. I don't care if it makes more sense for Ginny to be as aforesaid. I wanted to make me own Ginny. Third, I made two characters in this. Don't yell at me if they are bland. I'm not good. What am I talking about? One isn't bland at all… of course that's for later. The other I made because Ginny needed a friend other than the trio. Fourth: Voldie isn't in this… let's just say Harry defeated him for gooda long time ago, kay? Ok, I think that's it.

DISCLAIMER: Let's see, I own Harry Potter and all related indicia * rolls her eyes * disclaimers are so pointless! OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY OF THAT STUFF! Oy!

Chapter One

Sighs

The small creature sat in front of his list of names, reading them by candle light.

"Hmmm…." He muttered. "Let's see…" He ran his finger along his list of girls. "How about… ah! Pansy Parkinson!" He turned his attention to the boys. "And…. Justin Finch-Fletchley! Perfect…." He rubbed his hands together.

Again, he looked to the girls… "Nothing too interesting." He smiled mischeviously at the list of boys. "How about we have a little fun? Seems Neville Longbottum and Seamus Finnigan would make a great couple!" At this he threw back his head and laughed. 

Still chuckling, he look to his lists one last time. This time, towards the 6th year girls. "Hm… Ginny Weasley… and… Draco Malfoy!" 

The creature blew out his candle, stepped out of the broom closet he had been hiding in, and set out to the kitchens.

* * *

"So… hungry!" Ginny moaned to her friend, Jennifer.

"You've been saying that all morning… now look! Here we are! Almost there…." Ginny leaned heavily on her friend. She was very tired, as she had been up for most of the night studying. Hermione had given her a study plan, but she hadn't felt the need to use it. Today she had an exam in charms that she felt she was going to fail. Well, she would have felt this if she hadn't been so tired.

Jennifer plopped her down in a chair at Gryffindor table, and sat down next to her. She put some jam on a piece of toast and waved it in front of Ginny, who had her head on the table.

"Look, Gin. Food!"

Ginny woke with a start."TO CAST A SPEEDEMUP CHARM YOU MUST TAKE YOUR WAND AND…" 

"No! Toast!" Jennifer gave an exasperated sigh and shoved the toast in Ginny's mouth.

She just sat there a moment before closing her eyes, leaning back, and chewing contentedly.

Some one slapped her on the back, causing the toast to go flying away. "MORNING SLEEPY-HEAD!"

"Go away, Ron." Jennifer grumbled, as she quickly summoned the toast back and dropped it on the table.

"What? I'm not alloud to talk to my own sister anymore?"

"No, now go away."

"Oh well…" Ron sighed. He spotted Harry and Hermione at the door and ran to meet them.

They sat next to Ginny and Jennifer when they came back. 

"Ginny, dear…" Hermione said to Ginny who was still only half-conscious. "Are you all right? I knew you should have used that study plan I made for you. I hope all that studying last night at least helped you for your exam today. Of course, it's also important to be alert during…" She looked down at Ginny to see she was snoring quietly.

"I don't think she's listening, Hermione." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"I know that!" Snapped Hermione. She took a sip of juice and pulled out a book.

"She should really drink something…" Jennifer said to herself. She picked up Ginny's goblet and poured some juice down her throat.

At first, nothing happened. But then, Ginny began to shake slightly. Her face became flushed and her eye-lids fluttered.

"Oh, what's wrong with her?" Jennifer asked Hermione. 

"I don't know.." She tapped Ginny lightly on the shoulder. "Gin… Ginny?"

Suddenly, Ginny sat up wide awake. She seemed perfectly normal. She turned to see four alarmed faces staring at her. "What?"

"Are you… ok?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah. Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" 

They continued to just stare at her. She took another sip of juice and…

Her head snapped up. She look around the entire great hall until; her eyes fell on one person. She sighed. "I gotta go now." She turned around and headed out.

"Wait… where are you going?" Ron called after her. But she was gone.

"What was that all about?" He asked no one in particular.

"Uh oh." Hermione and Jennifer said in unison.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you hear her sigh?" Jennifer ask Harry and Ron as if this were an obvious reason to say, "uh oh."

"Yeah…" They answered together.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Ron demanded.

"It wasn't just any sigh." Hermione explained. "It was _the_ sigh."

"_The_ sigh? What does that mean? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SISTER???"

"She's in love." Hermione and Jen said bluntly before turning their attention away- Jen to breakfast and Hermione to her book.

"Oh… well that's no big deal, I guess." Harry said before also turning to his breakfast.

"But did you see where she was looking, when she sighed?" Jen asked them.

"Why don't you just tell us this time?" Ron retorted.

"Fine." Hermione said. "She was looking at the Slytherin table…"

"WHAT!?" Harry and Ron yelled.

"Ginny is in love with somebody in Slytherin. That much is obvious. What are you questioning?" Jennifer asked them.

They just gaped at her for a moment before Harry asked, "How do you two know all this?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's a girl thing."

"I'm going to find her." Ron said, sitting up and heading for the door.

Down at the other end of the table, something similar was happening…

"Ya know, Neville… you have really nice eyes." Seamus said, looking at Neville after taking a drink from his goblet.

Neville blushed. "I do? Thank you… you have nice eyes too…"

They looked at eachother for a while, before Neville turned away. "Er… I have to go."

"Yeah… okay." Seamus said in a worried tone.

Neville got up up quickly and ran from the Great Hall.

"What was all that about?" Wondered Seamus alloud, speaking about himself as well as Nevilled. He shrugged and began eating again. But he just couldn't get the picture of Neville's eyes out of his mind.

In the small room off of the great hall a small creature was watching everthing… and laughing his little furry head off!

END OF CHAPTER ONE

That was just odd…. I know. Pansy and Justin weren't in yet. Too bad! They'll be in later! Mwhahhahaa! Um… please review. If you feel the need to flame me (which you shouldn't since this is only the first chapter) please go easy on me. Thank you!


	2. The Quickest Charms Class Ever

Chapter 2

The Quickest Charms Class Ever

Ginny had raced out of the Great Hall and right to Gryffindor tower. She decided a quick bath might stop her spinning head. That always helped her calm down.

What was wrong with her anyway? She was just tired, she supposed. Wait… No she wasn't! She was wide awake? But hadn't she been tired before? Yes! She was up for most of the night studying! 

And then there was this image of her and Draco Malfoy madly making out, that she just couldn't seem to get out of her head…

* * *

After spending about an hour more time in the shower than she had expected to, Ginny raced down the corridor- late for charms class- how perfect could one day be? 

In her rush she crashed right into some one… actually two people. These two people happened to be Pansy Parkinson (a rather mean Slytherin) and a Hufflepuff… Justin Something-or-other. What they were doing rather resembled the image of herself and Draco that she had.

Never pulling his lips away from Pansy's, Justin said to her, "Watch where you're going. Can't you see we're busy?" 

"Well, I…" Ginny began. She stopped herself since Justin obviously wasn't interested in a reply. She left them and grumbled down the hall. "So the hallways are suddenly a public snogging center?" She wondered alloud. 

The thought that it might be odd for a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin to have such passionate feelings for eachother never crossed her mind.

She ran into the classroom and quickly took her seat, as all other students were already there. 

"Late again Miss Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked. His nose barely came above the desk, as the librarian insisted on mending the books he usually sat on.

It happened that Ginny was usually a bit late for each class. She knew she had them… it's just that she got sidetracted a lot. She usually had a pretty good excuse too. She dropped her books and had to pick them up, the previous teacher had kept her after in class. But right now the only excuse she had was that she had been daydreaming about Draco Malfoy. And so, she blushed and nodded her head.

"Well, you're just in time for the quiz." He jumped down from his chair, and began to pass out small boxes to each student. 

Ginny examined hers. It was a pale yellow and about as long as her arm from her elbow to her wrist. What did this have to do with anything? Were they charming the boxes? She hadn't studied anything like that!

"Now. If you will open the boxes I have just given you…" Professor Flitwick said. A few students gasped. Some "Ooooohed!" and one shrieked. Inside the box was a rather slow turtle.

"In these boxes you will find a turtle, which has not in anyway ever been touched by magic. Therefore, your assignment is to get the turtle in your box to move faster, as you can see, they are quite slow. You may begin."

The students took out their wands. Jennifer was the first one to complete the quiz. She tried not to show how pleased she was with herself at getting the turtle to zip around happily in it's box, as she liked to keep up her reputation for being serious though not a little sarcastic, but she smiled a bit and sat back.

Ginny, however, was in a panic. She knew they were going to have to do Speedemup charms!! Now what was she supposed to do with her wand? It was something different than usual… A circle or a U? Yes! A U! She had to trace a U shape in the air… and then straight across… and then she had to quickly point at the whatever she wanted to speed up! Yes! That was it… but what was the incantation? Accelerato? That sounded right!

She did the wand motion and whispered,"_Accelerato_." A small red spark lept from the tip of her wand and hit the turtle smack on the head. The turtle certainly reacted! It now took several seconds just to pick up one foot and several more seconds to put it back down. Very slowly the turtle looked up at her. It seemed to be startled, but she couldn't tell for sure since it's motions were so slow.

Oh no! She had cast the wrong spell! They hadn't even learned how to slow things down yet! She quickly racked her brain for the incantation, since she was pretty sure the wand motion was perfect.

Then, it came to her. _Accelerata!_ That was it! She had just gotten the last letter wrong. Oh well, she could fix it. She began the wand motion and was just about to say the incantation when she heard some one enter the room, and ask a question. She didn't hear what they said. Just the voice. And the voice alone made her arm jerk and the volume of her voice to raise in just a certain way as to…

Speed up the entire Charms class! 

The entire room was full of students quickly waving their wands or tapping their fingers on a desk so fast they could win a medal for it. Several turtles who had already been charmed had become green blurs in the boxes. The only thing that wasn't effected by the gone-astray-charm was Ginny, herself. And, oh wait. Her turtle. 

Since everything in the room was moving fast, no one seemed to notice. 

This is ok! Ginny screamed to herself in her mind. I'll just use the slow charm thing I did! This is definitely ok. But then her eyes met with the owner of the voice that had caught it all. Draco Malfoy. He was looking directly at her and wasn't moving except for the fact that his eyes blinked every few seconds. If only she could know that Draco was having images similar in his own mind.

She gasped and dropped her wand. This caused several students to stare at her. After all, she was moving abnormally slow. Proffessor Flitwick spoke up, his voice sounding like some one on a cassette tape that was being fast-fowarded.

"What has happened to Miss Weasly? Some one must have cast a Slowemdown charm on her! We haven't even learned that yet! Well, whoever has done so can expect full punishment… if it was intentional…."

She couldn't take a voice like that any longer. She picked up her wand. Waved it as she had before only adding a jerk towards the end and screamed, "_ACCELERATO!"_

Just as suddenly as it had began, everything returned to normal.

Everyone seemed a bit confused to what had happened. 

"What happened???" Professor Flitwick asked angrily.

Ginny slowly stood up. "I… I… I accidently cast a Speedemup charm on the class?" She said as though this were a question.

"I'm sorry I have to do this… but I'm afraid I'm going to take 5 points from Gryffindor…"

"Well…" Draco cut in suddenly. "She did fix it, after all…"

Ginny felt as though she had suddenly become full of helium and was rising to the ceiling. Draco Malfoy? Defending her? When he had the chance to have Gryffindor lose some points!

"I suppose you're right…" Proffesor Flictwick said thoughtfully, "5 points for Gryffindor for righting the classroom, and another 5 for knowing a charm no one else knew yet" Several Gryffindors cheered. "Mr. Malfoy, you will please tell Professor Snape that we will discuss in the staff room during lunch."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said. He looked… no _gazed_ at Ginny a moment, before backing out the door.

"Although, I'm afraid Miss Weasley that you have failed this exam…" He gestured towards her turtle which was still moving extremely slow. Ginny sighed. What a day this was turning out to be.

The furry creature lightly dislodged himself from Draco's back and watched him walk away. Draco was fuming over the fact that he had helped Gryffindor somehow. 

The creature chuckled quietly. It had been so sweet of Draco to stick up for Ginny. He sighed happily and mumbled, "What would these kids do without me?"

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. For the Love of Quidditch

* points at all of the revieweee people * Thank you! I love you all! … * cough * Anyway, I guess I have to write a third chapter now, huh? Unfortunatley, I don't have a plan for it… I'll just wing it and see what happens ^_^

Chapter 3

For the Love of Quidditch

It was a normal Saturday morning… Jen and Ginny were eating breakfast and discussing how Ginny might pull up her Charms grade and Hermione and Ron were trying to prevent Harry from hyper-ventalating.

For as you have probobly guessed, there was a quidditch match today: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin… and so far Gryffindor was losing to Ravenclaw who was losing to Slytherin. If the Gryffindors didn't win today's match, they could consider themselves completely out of the race for the Quidditch Cup.

And of course, being the oldest on the team, Harry was captain. 

And of course, unfortunatley for both of them, Draco was also captain.

Two seventh years, two seekers, and two rival houses… what more could any spectators want?

"Calm down, Harry! Of course you're going to win!" Hermione reassured him.

"I don't know…" Harry said hoarsely, "The… the team's been a bit rusty and we haven't be practicing hard enough and I just know we are going to… and then we won't get the quidditch cup and then we can kiss the house cup good…"

Ron slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

Harry rubbed his face, "Uh… thanks, Ron. I think I'll go talk to the team…" He walked to the other end of the table where most of the team was sitting, looking pretty dejected.

Ginny watched Harry walk away. He seemed pretty depressed… as if he had already lost!

She would have worried more, if she wasn't facing such an inner-conflict, herself. As Jen went on about some extra-credit assignment, Ginny wondered who she was really rooting for in this Quidditch match… 

She should root for her own house. That was her first thought at least… but then she imagined Draco, triumphantly clutching the snitch and riding around in victory…. And then he reached into the crowd and pulled her on the back of his broom. She held on tight to him and they flew away over the country side, and…

"GINNY! Are you paying attention? You do realize that your grade in Charms is completely trashed, don't you?"

She snapped out of it. "Yeah… yeah I do…" She picked at the eggs that had seemed so appatizing before. She suddenly wasn't very hungry.

She took one last gulp from her goblet and instantly decided whom she was rooting for…

* * *

Ginny held her breath. The score was 60-90 and Gryiffindor was in the lead. It looked as though they were going to win, after all!

But Draco clearly hadn't given up yet. He circled in the air, every once in a while shouting an insult to a random Gryffindor or and order to a random Slytherin. Even from below, it was obvious he was concentrating very hard on finding the snitch first.

Harry, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He weaved in and out of players, every once in a while shouting whoops of joy. He was in the lead! His team might actually win!

He did several loops in the air as Gryffindor scored another 10 points. The score was now 60-100!

Ginny sighed. Poor Draco! And poor her! He would never like her if Gryiffindor won! Slytherin had to win! But how? How could she get Slytherin to win? Harry was a pretty decent player, after all… he could catch the snitch at any moment! She had to think fast!

Her life flashed before her eyes as Harry began to dive. He had seen it! He had seen the snitch! Now Draco was right behind… Oh! It was over! Harry would get the snitch and Gryffindor would win! If only Harry wasn't flying so fast… That was it! She could cast a Slowemdown charm on Harry! Draco was right behind, he would surely win!

And so, Ginny took out her wand. She waited just until they were close enough, made the U in the air, pointed at Harry and, "_Accelerato!"_

She looked closely to see if it had worked… 

It hadn't. Harry was moving just as fast as before! What could have gone wrong? And then she saw what had gone wrong: She hadn't cast the spell on Harry… she had cast it on the snitch! She watched like a prisoner about to be executed as Harry's hand clamped around the snitch. That was her fault! Draco could have had a chance if she hadn't done anything!

The crowds were going wild. Many ran down to conragulate the Gryffindor team, and Harry had an expression on his face that simply said: We won! Yipee!

But Ginny didn't see or hear any of this. She was watching Draco who had landed instantly after Harry cought the snitch, thrown his broom over his shoulder and begun to walk back to the school.

Poor Draco, Ginny thought. If only Slytherin had won… wait! What on earth was she thinking? Slytherin win? Above her own house?? AND SHE HAD ALMOST HELPED THEM DO THAT???

These sorts of thoughts past through her head for about three seconds, before she forgot about them entirely and decided to follow Draco.

''Wait up!" She called, running after him.

"Ginny?" He mumbled to himself, utterly surprised to say the least. He mastered his expression and stopped. "What do you want, Weasley? Come to rub in the fact that Griffindor has yet another triumph?"

This caught Ginny off guard. Well… what had she been expecting? Draco to sweep her off her feet and carry her into the castle? 

"Of course not… I wouldn't do something like that…" She replied quietly.

Draco spun around and looked at her, "Then perhaps you haven't been completely wasted with those "friends" of yours…" With that he turned back around, and began walking away stiffly.

Ginny jogged up beside him. "Why did you leave so soon?"

What was going on? Draco wondered. Sure, he was thrilled that Ginny cared enough about him to ask… but why did she care? Not letting any of these thoughts show, he answered curtly, "Because I couldn't stand to watch a bunch of giddy morons sing praise to their marvelous hero: Potter!" At this last part he waved his hands about a bit in mock majesty.

Ginny thought a moment… it doesn't really matter what she was thinking because her thoughts were completely different from her actions, which were beyond her control. She threw an arm around Draco's shoulder.

Draco flinched a moment before losing his senses entirely and reciprocating the gesture. 

And that was how they walked back to the school: With their arms around eachother. 

1-2-3- Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Harry looked up from the cheering crowd of Gryiffindors that was lifting him up. He spotted Ginny heading towards the castle… and she was with some one else. Not only was she with them, but they were practically hugging eachother!! 

Normally, Harry wouldn't have cared except for the fact that the person Ginny was wit had green Quidditch robes on!

Well, this is ok… Jen and Hermione had said she liked some one in Slytherin… and I guess it is okay as long as it isn't… 

He looked over to the Slythering team members, who were standing in a small circle off to the side. There were six of them and Malfoy was no where to be seen.

Harry flinched so violently that the cheering fans that were holding him up, dropped him to the ground.

He lay on his back and looked up to see the sky completely covered by faces of people laughing and talking over him. (Most of them girls) He sat there, wondering when it would be safe to move, when a hand reached down. He thankfully grabbed it, and pulled himself up. It was Hermione.

"Hermione!" He shouted at her. He didn't really want anyone to hear this conversation but it was the only way she could possibly hear him. "You said that Ginny was in love with a Slytherin…"

"Yes, I did. Harry, I think you need to get ov…"

"But you didn't tell me that the Slytherin she was in love with was Draco Malfoy!"

Her eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. "Oh dear…"

Run pushed his way through to them. "Hey guys! Great game, Harry! That was…" He stopped when he saw their troubled faces. "What's the matter?"

Harry wordlessly gestured over to the castle where Ginny and Draco had almost reached the door.

Ron's expression darkened a little at the color of the robes. "Who is Ginny with?"

Hermione and Harry just looked at eachother.

"I said, Who is Ginny with!?!"

Now, they just looked at him.

Now, Ron's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

* blink * gah! A chapter without any inserps about our furry little friend! Oh well, I told you I was winging it! And I guess it turned out ok… I think I'll have a plan for writing the next chapter… ^_^ Buhbyeeeeeee!


	4. The Common Room Attack

Chapter 4

The Common Room Attack

The common room was packed to the max with celebrating Gryffindors.

Random shouts of things such as, "Yey! We're still in the race!" and "Woohoo! We won!" and "Those Slytherin's can't beat us!" and don't forget, "That Harry Potter is sooooo hot!"

Harry and Ron sat slumped in a corner watching it all, sipping butterbeers and trying not to think about Ginny… who hadn't returned to the common room at all after the Quidditch game.

Harry sighed and looked at his watch. It was 1:30! Where was she? He normally wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the fact that she was probably out some where with Malfoy!

Ron continously fidgetted and stared out at the raging chaos of the partyers.

"Ron! Stop moving! What's your problem??" As if I don't know… Harry thought. But he didn't know. Ron was only halfway thinking about Ginny…

He looked out through the dancing, talking, and laughing… and saw Hermione: sitting in a chair by the fireplace… reading. It did look extremely odd since she was surrounded by celebration.

"How can she just sit there like that? Do you realize how frustrating it is to just watch some one sit there while everyone else is partying their brains out!?"

Harry sighed. Well, this was ok. He didn't really want to talk about Ginny anyway. "Ron… _we_ are just sitting here and everyone else is partying their brains out!" He pointed out.

Ron thought a moment. "Well… why are we just sitting here???"

"Because we are worried about Ginny?"

Suddenly, Ron frowned. "Great! Go ahead and remind me!"

And thus the hours passed… two to be exact. Until, as always with such parties in the Gryffindor common room, Proffesor McGonagal came in and broke things up. After a few protests, grumbling Gryffindors (Ooh! Alliteration!) went to their dormatories. That is, except for Harry and Ron. 

Harry found it a bit amusing that everyone could be praising him all night, but then when the party was over they didn't even notice him sitting on the floor as they marched up to go to bed. He sighed and stood up.

"What do we do now?" he asked Ron.

"Well… we could pace the floor!"

"Oh yeah, that should be fun. Here, you pace vertically and I'll go horizontal!"

They both knew very well that Harry was being sarcastic, but in a few moments they found themselves doing just that.

Jen came down the stairs and raised and eyebrow at the odd grid Harry and Ron were making with their pacing. She rolled her eyes before asking, "Have either of you beings of inferior intellegence seen Ginny anywhere?"

The pacing stopped. Harry and Ron looked at eachother. "No…" Harry began. He was interrupted by Ron.

"Not since we saw her this afternoon, prancing around with Malfoy!"

This time, Jen raised both her eyebrows, but she didn't say anything. She just turned around and began walking back upstairs.

"Wait!" Ron called after her. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Well, Ron. It's 3:30 in the morning. I'm tired. I asked you a question, which you answered, and now I am going back to bed. What would you like me to say?"

Ron just gaped at her. 

Jen, realizing that any response he might make would most likely be incoherent, walked back to her dormatory.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Sometimes I wonder about her sanity…:" Ron muttered.

Just then, the portrait swung open, and creeping in came the one and only… Ginny! It was obvious that she had thought that the common room was empty.

She saw the two of them, stunned. Ron and Harry took this moment to attack… literally in Ron's case.

He picked Ginny up and swung her over his shoulder. 

"RON! Put me down right now! What is the matter with you?!?"

"Fine!" Ron said, and plopped her down on the couch.

"Thank you… " Ginny muttered, smoothing her hands over her hair.

Ron and Harry sat down on either side of her. They both began talking at once, so the words sounded something like this, "Madagada! Ginnib mweaak blahda Malfoy! Hemerblahblah Malfoy! Gingerhedda you!"

If they had been talking in a more rational manner, perhaps all of that would have sounded something more like, "Ginny, will you please tell us why you and Malfoy suddenly have feelings for eachother? We realize it's none of our buisness, really, but Malfoy has been our enemy as well as yours for several years. So, we would be much obliged if you could tell us what's going on."

Of course, they weren't speaking rationally at all. Therefore, what they were really saying was more like, "What on earth is your problem, Ginny?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOUR DOING?!? How could you possibly have feelings for some one like Malfoy!? How could anyone have feelings for someone like Malfoy!?!?!? Have you gone insane? What's wrong with you!?!?"

Ginny looked at them a moment before calmly asking, "Are you finished? I'm tired, and I want to go to bed." She began to stand up, but Ron pushed her right back down.

"Oh no, missy. First you have to tell us where you have been all day and all night!!" Harry demanded.

Ginny glared at him. Oy, she really hated when Harry became another brother. (That rhymed! On a roll today!)

"Virginia!" Ron added, not only using her full first name, but their mother's tone in saying it.

"Ronald!" She threw back.

The both looked at Harry, "Harold!"

"Harold?" Harry asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Well…" Ron began. "Isn't that the full name for Harry?"

"No… as far as I know, my name is just Harry…"

"Oh." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Now, where were we?"

"We just asked you where you had been all day and all night."

"Oh yeah…" Ginny replied. "Well, you guys were right. I was with Malfoy…"

"Excuse me… with Malfoy? _With _Malfoy or with Malfoy???"

Ginny sighed. "Must you know?"

"YES!"

"Well… I was kind of… _w_i_t_h Malfoy…"

"Aha!" Harry called triumphantly.

"But… why, Ginny? It was only last week that you hated the guy!"

"Yeah well… maybe I stopped hating him! Now can you guys just leave me alone about it?" She stood up abruptly and stomped upstairs.

Harry and Ron sat in silence for a moment before Ron commented, "Well I guess that went well…"

"This is a mess…" Harry said, agreeing with Ron's thoughts.

Suddenly, Ron looked around. "Where's Hermione anyway? Doesn't she usually stay up with us in situations such as this?"

"I suppose she went to bed… as we should because I'm tired…" Ron began to protest but Harry stopped him. "We'll talk about Ginny tomorrow!"

* * *

Draco lay stretched out on his bed, thinking. Was it possible that he had just spent the entire day with Ginny Weasley?

When they had first gotten back, Ginny had been heading to Gryffindor tower, but he had worked up the courage to stop her. "I… I heard you failed that Charms quiz…" He said quietly.

And before anyone knew it, they were headed to the library to discuss extra credit. (Mainly everything that Jen had said that morning, only this time Ginny listened with interest) And pretty soon Ginny couldn't take it any more and kissed Draco Malfoy, right on the lips.

Draco's immediate response was to do the same, and after a few minutes of just kissing eachother, the librarian insisted that they left. So they did.

They found an empty classroom, and began making out again. At the time, it seemed perfectly normal, but now that Draco looked back, he wondered what had been going on. She was a Weasley! How could he possibly be in love with a Weasley? 

But he was, and there was no doubt about it. Draco sighed, and rolled over, trying to fall asleep and escape the chaos of his love life.

* * *

The creature was currently sitting in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. He stared into the embers of the dying fire and planned what his next move should be. He had seen the entire argument between Ginny, Ron, and Harry. In fact, before that, he had been partying with the rest of them! But that little confrontation had amused him greatly. 

He had been doing this for a long time. And when I say "doing this", I mean making new happy couples at various schools. It's just what he did, what he lived for! Sometimes he did research on the two soon-to-be-lovebirds, but this time it had been completely random. How could he have known that he had picked two enemies? It was all too delicious! Now others were getting involved too! It was always fun creating situations like this, but to see a genuine one. Ah, that was truly a grand moment!

Only now, he was a bit worried. He was sitting in the exact armchair that Hermione had been reading in earlier. And on the table next to the armchair was her book that she had forgotten. It was titled, "All You'll Ever Want to Know About Love Potions"

The furry one scratched his chin. Could she be on to him? … Nah!

He curled up and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

You know, I wasn't going to put this up until I had the 9th chapter of me other fic out… but it is very very late right now, and I'm going to bed. Did you notice how everyone in this chapter was tired? ^_^ So, I won't have another chapter out until I get the other thing written… don't worry that should be in about a day tops. ^_^ See ya later, kiddies!


	5. Good Ole Hermione

Hi all! I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I'm sorry to say that I won't have another chapter out for a whole week! Gah! I'll seriously try to get a hold of a computer, but it might not be too easy. Don't get your hopes up. Anyway…

Chapter 5

Good Ole Hermione

Hermione woke up very early that morning. She quickly got dressed and headed to the common room. It was dark and empty. It was dark because the sun hadn't yet risen, and it was empty because no one in their right mind would wake up that early on a Sunday. Especially considering they had been up to 3:30 in the morning.

At the moment it was 5:00.

But Hermione didn't mind. She had some investigating to do, some theories to confirm, and some toast to eat.

She headed down to the kitchens, where she was greeted by the sight of a whole mess of house elves preparing breakfast. Many of them came up to ask her if anything was wrong or if she needed anything.

She said sweetly, "I wouldn't mind something to eat…" She was very hungry, as she had been reading during the party, instead of eating.

The elves who had been inquiring her scurried away, only to return a few moments later with a tray packed with food. They showed her to a small table in the corner where she could eat.

Hermione looked at what they had given her. All she had wanted was some toast, but here she had not only toast but muffins, waffles, pancakes, bacon, ham, eggs (both fried and scrambled) butter, honey, marmalade, and a goblet of juice.

Everything did look extremely appetizing, but she turned her attention to her juice. It looked normal. She sipped it. Orange juice…

She thoughtfully flipped through her book until she found what she was looking for:

****

One would notice, that when consuming a drink with a love potion in it, the taste of the said drink will be sweeter than usual, with all of its flavors seemingly expanded…

She shut the book and took another sip. Nothing. This was normal.

Of course, by now, she had figured out what was going on with Ginny. It was obvious that some one was putting some sort of love potion in her drink. 

It had seemed unlikely at first, since Ginny had picked Malfoy as the object of her affection and he sat a ways across the Great Hall, but the book said that it was possible to program the potion to make it's drinker fall in love with one person in particular by whispering their name over the potion at just the right moment.

Hermione had also concluded that this is also what had happened to Justin and Pansy, and Neville and Seamus. (She had been quite a bit surprised to see them holding hands as they walked down the hall)

She took a bite of toast (after all, that was what she had really wanted in the first place) and decided to ask the house elves about it. They were all running about, apparently very busy.

The elves didn't seem too keen on answering her questions…

"Excuse me." She had said to one who seemed to be doing nothing. "Do you know of anyone putting anything… funny, in any of the goblets?"

The elf looked at her a moment before answering, "Of course not! Nothing! No one!" He scuttled off to do something.

She tried another one, "Yes, er… hullo. Can you tell me if you have seen anyone putting something in the…"

"I haven't seen anything! Nobody!" And he too ran off.

Hermione pondered. She knew the house elves were nervous, but not _that _nervous. Then she heard something that got her attention. And elf saying, "For Ginny…" She turned to where it had come from and spotted an elf carefully carrying a goblet. "Go see where they sit!" Another one shouted at a particullarly nervous one. He nodded and headed out of the kitchen.

Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere here, she thanked the elves for the breakfast and chased after the nervous one.

"Excuse me…" She began.

"Yipe!" He screeched, jumping a bit. Yes, he actually said yipe!

He spun around and looked at her.

She put on a warm smile, trying to calm him down, "Hullo, I'm Hermione! What's your name?"

"Shniddle…" The elf said because it was his name, and because it's a fun word to say.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Shniddle!" Hermione said and reached down a hand to shake his.

Shniddle's eyes widened and he stared at her hand for several seconds before grabbing it and shaking it.

He began to run off again, but Hermione stopped him. "Can I accompany you to wherever you're going?" She asked and then added, "Since we're friends now?"

The little elf's eyes grew eve wider, "Friends?"

"Yes!" Hermione said grinning.

The elf smiled happily and waited for Hermione to catch up.

"So…" Hermione asked him. "Where are we going?"  


"We must wait for them. Must see where they sit!" Shniddle replied, thoroughly concentrating on his task.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked casually, although she was bubbling with excitement.

"So we can give them the special drink to…" He clamped his hand over his mouth and whimpered.

Worried that Shniddle might have the same punishment habbits that Dobby had (and Dobby won't be in this fic becaue I like Shniddle better!) Hermione knelt down beside him and looked at him sympathetically. "It's all right." She said. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." She hated lying to the cute little elf, but it was the only way she could get some information.

"Well…" He said after a moment. "All right…" He sat down on the floor and began talking, "He came in and said we had to…"

"Wait, hold on. Who came in?"

"I do not know. He. He had lots of hair and was small… like me…" He squeaked. "He gave us names and said to give them special drinks because it would make them happy. So I must see where they sit so we can give them the special drinks and they can be happy!" He began wimpering again.

Hermione patted him on the back, her mind racing. So she was right! Some one was putting love potions into their drinks!

"Listen Shniddle, I've got to go now. But I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay." The elf said, smiling. He began walking again, heading towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Hermione hissed in Harry's ear. 

He yawned. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" He groggily sat up and put on his glasses. 

"I won the Quidditch cup again?" Ron said in his sleep. "How nice…. I think I'll just put it with my other trophies…" He reached up and grabbed Hermione's head, pulling it towards him. 

She slapped him and he snapped awake. "OW! What the… Hermione? What's your problem?"

"Wake up and come with me! I know what's wrong with Ginny!" She raced down the stairs and was tapping her foot impatiently when they reached the common room.

"It's too early…" Harry yawned.

"I know it is!" She snapped. "But I know what's the matter with Ginny!"

"Well tell us, so we can go back to bed!" Ron said, his eyes were closed as if he were going to fall asleep standing up.

"Some one is putting a love potion in her drink at meal times!" Hermione said happily.

The two suddenly seemed to wake up. "You mean she doesn't _really_ like Malfoy?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Ron shouted gleefully. "We thought we were going to have to get her some councelling!"

Harry though a moment before asking, "How do you know that? And don't tell me it's a girl thing!"

"Well, it had seemed odd to me that not only had Ginny started liking Malfoy, but Malfoy also liked her. That is what started my suspicions. Then after running into Justin and Pansy as well as seeing Seamus and Neville holding hands, I thought that there was only one explanation! A love potion! So, just to see if I was right, I got a book out of the library and read up on it at the party. Then of course, I decided the situation needed further investigation so today I went to the kitchens and I…"

Ron cut her off, "So it's not a girl thing really, it's a Hermione thing."

"Precisely." She said happily.

"Well… did you stop whoever it was from doing it again?" Harry asked.

"Well I… wait… no…" Hermione sighed.

"Brilliant." Ron muttered.

"Well, I did find out was going on! Which is more than either of you can say!"

"Yeah, well, _you're _Hermione! _You're _the one whose supposed to do that stuff!"

She was about to protest until she saw the truth in the statement.

"Is there any way to stop them now?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so…" Hermione explained, "The elves were being particularly careful about it…"

"Great! Just great!"

"Although…" Hermione said, the gears in her brain turning full speed. "We could… find the person who is doing it! I know that he is small and hairy…"

"Well that shouldn't be too hard! How many small and hairy things can there be here?"

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Mweee! O'ay, I wasn't lying before, that was the last chapter for a week! I'll try and write it while I'm on vacation and then I can just type it up when I get home! I will tell you this though, the next chapter is going to be called "Hunting Cupid" for obvious reasons! ^_^ Will we finally figure out who the furry little creature is? Can the trio stop Ginny's relationshp before it becomes too regretable? Will we see Shniddle again, just cause he's so darn cute? Stay tuned and find out in the next episode of: A love Story!

PS: Thank you to all who reviewed! Please keep 'em coming! I love reading them!


	6. A Moment For the Two

Hezzo! I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! Aren't ya'll so happy? ^_^ Anyhoo, I have to change the plan I had for this chapter and give Draco and Ginny a moment, since, technically this is a d/g fic. The chapter "Hunting Cupid" Will be postponed to chapter 7. And don't give me that look! Don't you want the fic to be longer? * looks at all of the blank stares * fine. Well, _I _want it to be longer… so there! * sticks her tongue out *

Chapter 6

A Moment For the Two

Draco paced back and forth a short distance away from the castle. It was pretty late at night, and it certainly was against the rules to be out. He looked around anxiously.

Was she going to show? 

They had decided to meet outside this time, since many of their friends hadn't gotten used to this relationship of theirs…

"Heya, Malfoy." Came a voice from behind him. He turned around and smiled.

Ginny looked beautiful. She had thrown her robes over her PJ's and had her bed cover wound tightly around her since it was rather chilly out.

She took his hand and led him away up closer to the forest where they wouldn't be seen from the castle. There, they spread the comforter on the ground so they could lay down and look at the stars.

There were no stars that night. It was actually quite cloudy, but neither of them seemed to notice.

After a while of just looking at the sky, seeing nothing, (so there would really be no point for the stars anyway) Ginny sat up and asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Draco… why do you like me?"

His immediate response would have been things like, because you're smart. But Ginny wasn't all that smart really. Then he might say, because you're pretty. Well, she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't really pretty. The next thing that came to mind was, because you're funny. Ginny was sort of funny, but was that any reason to like some one?

He saw that his hesitation wasn't making her feel a bit dejected, so he simply said, "I just do."

He took her hand in his and asked, "Why do you like me?"

He was handsome and smart. He could be funny, if he wanted to. But he had always been like that, really. Why did she like him now? Ginny shrugged. "I just do." She smiled.

It was a very pretty smile.

Draco kissed her lightly, and they turned their attention back to the sky, which looked like it was going to clear up soon.

Before they knew it, they were sound asleep on Ginny's comforter, on the damp grass next to a dark, creepy forest.

How romantic.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

Yeah, I know. How mushy. ^_^ I needed to write this. What's weird is that although this chapter is horribly short, it took me the longest to write out of all of them so far. * shrugs * Go fig… anyhoo, thank you to all me reviewers! Please keep em coming! Ta now!


	7. Hunting Cupid

I live on lame moments! ^_^ Anyhoo, thanks again for reviewing! (I never said it would be long, Cyd! * sticks her tongue out *) Sorry this took so long, I was just never in the mood to write, and when I was I was interrupted by folks on IM!! Oh well, here we go!

Chapter 7

Hunting Cupid

"12 cats, 3 mice, and a rat." Ron stated, slapping some pieces of scrap parchment on the coffee table that I feel should be in the common room.

"Really? I only questioned 4 cats." Harry stated "One glared at me though, I guess you might have got to 'em already, and one was McGonigal."

"I inquired 7 cats and a first year."

Ron and Harry stared at her.

"What!? He was small and hairy!"

"Whatever you say, Hermione, whatever you say!"

Hermione stood in indignant silence before saying, "Well, none of this is getting us anywhere!"

"You're the one who said to look for small furry things!" Ron insisted.

"WHAT ELSE COULD WE HAVE DONE!?!?!" Hermione asked him.

"Maybe tell Ginny what's going on?" Harry asked thoughfully.

Hermione and Ron looked at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, COME ON, Harry! Puh-lease! Like she would believe us? Don't you watch soap operas?" Hermione said, trying to hold in her laughter.

Ron imitated Ginny, "I know you guys don't like Draco, but I never thought you'd stoop so low just to tear us apart!"

Hermione leaned on him for support, she was laughing so hard. 

Eventually, they fell over and passed out, as people are prone to do when they laugh so hard for so long.

Harry practically had steam coming out of his ears. Just then Ginny came in.

"I'll show them…" He muttered. "Hey, Ginny! We found out why you like Malfoy!"

"Oh really?" Ginny replied casually, hoping he had a real answer instead of sarcasm.

"It's because some little furry thing is making both of you drink love potions!" He waited for her reaction.

Ginny's expression darkened. "I know you guys don't like Draco, But I never thought you'd stoop so low just to tear us apart!" She stomped off to her dormatory without another word.

Harry gaped after her, before passing out as well. His last thoughts before he fell on Ron and Hermione were, Wow. Ron does a really good impression of Ginny!

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of a very hysterical Colin Creevy. Hysterical with laughter that is. He was standing on the back of the couch, jumping up and down and holding up what seemed to be a photograph. Ron and Hermione were making grabs for it, but their efforts were in vain.

He stood up and walked behind the couch, grabbing the picture from Colin, since he was too preocupied with Hermione and Ron.

"What's this?" He wondered alloud and stared at the picture. 

It showed a less than flattering image of Ron, Hermione, and him passed out on the floor. Ron and Hermione appeared to be giggling in their sleep while Harry's tongue was sticking out.

It would be very amusing, if only he wasn't in it. He was especially disgusted as he watched his tongue slowly slide to the other side of his mouth.

Hermione grabbed it out of his hand and winced when she saw herself. Then she saw something she didn't entirely understand, but Ron snatched the photo away, preparing to tear it up.

"NO!" Colin, Hermione, and Harry screamed at the same time. Colin, since he liked the picture, Hermione because of what she saw, and Harry out of peer pressure.

((And you think you've had lame moments!))

Hermione grabbed it back and jabbed her finger at the edge of the photograph. There, was the tip of what would appear to be a tail, a _furry_ tail.

"Gentlemen," Hermione said, throwing her arms around Harry and Ron. "I think we've found our cupid!"

Colin finally fell off the couch.

Ron took a picture.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

Wow, what a lot of pointless humor! I didn't even plan any of that, I'm just trying to stretch this fic out as long as possible… and what's funny about that is… I have no idea how I'm going to end it! ^_^ I think I had a plan, but then this turned out so different than I originally thought… well… I'm sure I'll think of something! In the mean time, you get to read a bunch of chapters full of pointless humor, like this! ^_^ Anyhoo, I'm going to bed now. NIGHTY NIGHT! ^_^


	8. A Helpful Oversight

I am so sorry that I haven't written in forever! I am so sorry! SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I was just never in the mood to write again because of… wrather evil events involving fanficiton.net… and whenever this said evil thing happens, I always try to boycott this site! Well, I've disvcovered I am too addicted to bother, and it's not really fair to you guys. So, I promise, unless something makes it ultimately impossible for me to reach a computer, that I will have these chapters out with only a couple days in between. Okay? Yeesh., hope your not asleep yet. We still have to get trough:

Chapter 8

A Helpful Oversight

Situation: Ginny and Draco wanted to sit next to eachother at lunch.

Cause: Ginny and Draco tried to sit at Gryffindor, but the natives threw food at Draco. Draco and Ginny tried to sit at Slytherin, but the natives threw food at Ginny.

Effect: Ginny and Draco sat on the floor between the two tables with several different types of food stains on their robes.

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny said, putting down her drink and leaning on Draco. "Why are we sitting on the floor?"

"I think it's going to be a while before anyone accepts us, Gin…"

"But why!? Can't they just get it through theirs skulls that we want to be with eachother!? Just yesturday, Harry tried to give me some excuse about a furry thing and love potions!"

"Hmph! Potter said the same thing to me! What's he getting at?"

"I think he's lost it…" Ginny said thoughtfully.

The two burst out laughing.

At Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were fuming. "Look at them over there! They act like sitting on the floor next to eachother is the most normal thing in the world!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, as soon as Hermione is done thinking up some plan for us to get this thing, we'll never let this," Harry gestured towards Ginny and Draco in disgust, "Happen again!"

"How do we know that little elf guy was telling the truth though?"

"Well, what about that tail in the picture?"

"That could have been anything." Ron said skeptically "Like a cat, or a rat, or that first year…"

Hermione ran in and practically crashed into them.

"Do you have a plan!?!?" Harry and Ron asked.

Hermione seemed very excited, "YES! Wait… no… but you'll never guess what I've found!!"

"The furry thing?" Harry asked.

"No."

"A book on how to catch furry things?"

"No."

"A…"

"No! Now look!" She put a spiral notebook down on the table.

The two stared at it a moment. Ron poked it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"LOOK INSIDE!" Hermione screeched.

Harry gingerly opened to the first page and gasped. There, was a cartoon drawing of two people who were obviously Justin and Pansy! The rough drawings around them showed that they were in some classroom, but they weren't taking a class…

He flipped the page and laughed. It was a picture of Ginny frantically waving her wand in some class. Judging by the turtle boxes, it was Charms. Why did Proffesor Flitwick always give that test?

Another page. This time it showed Ron throwing Ginny on the couch in Gryffindor common room.

The next picture was of Neville and Seamus, under a tree… feeding eachother Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans?

He shuddered.

Justin and Pansy again… Yeesh, didn't they do anything else?

The second to last one was a drawing of Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed out on the floor.

Ron growled and reached out to snatch the notebook, but Harry turned the page and saw…

It wasn't finished. It showed the backs of two people sitting on the floor…

"Hermione! Where did you get this?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Over there." She pointed to the entrance to the Great Hall.

"So this thing was right there, minutes ago!?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"DID YOU SEE IT?"

"No."

"Do'h!" Ron slapped his forehead.

"It must have heard me and run away. I guess it dropped this!"

"Not that these pictures aren't amusing, and we can use them for blackmail purposes, but how is this supposed to help us?"Ron said, aggrivated.

"Don't you see?" 

"NO!" Harry and Ron answered, tired of feeling dumb.

"It's always there when something interesting happens! All we have to do is cause a rucus of some sort, and it'll be there!"

"How are we going to do that?" Harry said, pondering.

"Shouldn't be too hard. Heck, with our lives, we probably won't even have to make one up!" 

The three headed out, forgetting the notebook.

Just moments after they left, a Ravenclaw succeded in knocking over the entire table.

Everyone was so wrapped up in laughing, no one noticed anyone small and furry run up to Gryffindor and snatch the notebook, and as always, laughing.

Well, one person noticed.

He took a picture.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

Again, I'm sorry. Gweeeeee…. Yesh… yesh… gah! Mwerp! Moooooooooo! Mwerple! HYYYYYYPPPPPEEEEERRRR!!! * dies *


	9. Are We There Yet?

Oh my gods, am I getting fed up with this computer! This stupid piece of crap couldn't compute its way out of a paper bag!!! Anymoose, sorry for the holdup, blame me entirely, leave the yelling at meh computer to me. -___- Now…

Chapter 9

Are We There Yet?

"No, no Ron! You are supposed to put the charm on Harry! Not me!" Hermione said curtly, without taking her eyes off the book in her hand.

Ron growled, "Well why don't you do the bloody spell!"

"Yeah! And why am I the guinea pig?" Harry wondered. They advanced on Hermione who didn't flinch.

"Because _I'm_ telling you what to do!"

Ron and Harry shrugged at eachother and stepped back.

"Now, Harry. You stand over there." Hermione directed him, pointing towards a far corner in the common room. "Ron, you stand directly opposite of him."

"Should I be standing near so much stuff that I can crash into?" Harry said uneasily, eyeing the bookshelves that I also have decided should be in the common room.

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that." Hermione bit her lip and thought, but shrugged. "Don't worry, I doubt Ron will be able to do the spell correctly anyway." Ron scowled so she added, "This is just a test after all."

"Just tell me what to do!"

"Fine. Point your wand at the subject, _Harry _in this case!" She glared at Ron and wondered if it was an accident that his wand kept "slipping" in her direction. "And then you say… erm…" She squinted at the book, "How do you pronounce that?" She mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Harry yelped, getting more nervous by the minute.

"Oh nothing. Ron, say jum… _jumberacta!_"

Ron shrugged, "_JUMBERACTA!_" A frizzly bolt shot out of his wand and hit Harry right in the chest. His body seemed to absorb it.

Hermione rushed over to Ron and they watched Harry in anticipation. Nothing happened.

Hermione smacked Ron upside the head, "Why didn't it work? He is supposed to being jumping around, BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS!" She thwapped him. "We'll just have to try it again! We have to get this ready so we can perform on a large group of people and wait for the furry thing!!!"

Harry had begun to shake violently.

"Oh dear God, Ron! You killed him!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron shuddered and slowly walked towards Harry, who wasn't looking at anything in particular as his eyes shifted in and out of focus.

"Er… Harry? Whoohoo! Hullo!"

The shaking stopped and Harry exploded… KABOOM!

Wait? Why did I write that? 

The shaking stopped. "HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Harry said, giggling. "You are such a silly head, Ron! SILLY HEAD! SILLY HEAD! WOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!" He proceeded in running around the room.

Ron backed away to Hermione. "Herm." He whispered through his teeth, not wanting to disturb Harry, "What happened to him!??!"

"Well… it sort of worked…" Hermione said doubtfully, watching Harry bounce around. "I think I pronounced it wrong. We didn't make him simply bounce around without his own accord… WE MADE HIM REALLY HYPER!!!"

They slowly turned to see Harry trying to run up a wall, only to fall repeatedly on his backside.

"What are we going to do!?" Hermione yelled, since Harry had begun singing "Row Row Row Your Boat" Quite loudly.

"I know! The spell didn't work, so now there is no way to catch the thing that is messing with Ginny!"

Hermione gave him a look. "Are you insane? Cast this on a bunch of people and that thing is sure to come! _I_ was talking about the fact that we have potions in 5 minutes!"

"Oh." Ron said. He paused. "Gotta leash?"

"RON!"

"Alright, fine. How long can it last? And if worst comes to worst, we can stick him in the crowd of other people that we do this on. In fact… let's do it now while he's still at his best!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Come on! The halls will be packed from the kids going to class!"

"But…"

Too late. Ron already had the portrait open. He held up pillow from off the couch and threw it into the hall. "Come on, Harry! Fetch! Go to the pillow!"

"PILLOOOOOWWW!!!" Harry screamed gleefully and chased after it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed, wondering how a simple case of "Let's break them up." Had turned into a rather complicated case of "Let's cast a hyperactive spell on several students so they draw the attention of the little furry creature that we hope to stop from putting love potions in the drinks of students."

END OF CHAPTER NINE

This was called "Are We There Yet?" There, meaning, the point. Also meaning, that I could have ended this about five chapters ago! ^_^ Oh well, tata for now!


	10. Finally

Mweeeeeerp! Guess what! I has a Hercules soundtrack CD!! YEY! BEST MOVIE EVER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yesh. anyhoo.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Finally  
  
"Ready, Ron?"  
  
"Ready, Hermione?"  
  
They stood in an empty corridor. In but a few moments, students would come flooding out of their classes. This was their only chance at catching the furry thing. well, actually, they could just try again at the next class change. or have another idea. BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!  
  
They stood right next to the wall, wands at ready. Harry was entertaining himself with the helmet of a random suit of armor.  
  
He flipped up the visor thing. "GO UP!" He slammed it down. "GO DOWN! UP! DOWN! UP! DOWN! UP... DOWN! UPDOWN! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"  
  
"I swear to God, Harry! If you don't stop giggling." Ron began.  
  
"Ron, shut up. It's almost time."  
  
And indeed it was. Not more than two seconds later, there was a soft rumble, that grew louder and louder until all of the doors that happened to be in that corridor burst open.  
  
At first glance, the stampede couldn't even be recognized as students headed off to class. If this weren't a normal occurance, the hyper spell wouldn't even have to be cast. But since, it happened quite often, it was neccisary.  
  
"JUMBERACTA!" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison. This time, the frizzy bolt branched off to hit several students in the chest.  
  
Everyone froze, some even in midstep. An ominous vibrating sound suddenly filled the hall as they began to shake at the same time.  
  
"WHHEEEEEEEEEE!" All at once, it was pandemonium. Harry gleefully joined in.  
  
Occuring verbs: frolicking and/or skipping, jumping, singing, giggling, screeching, and people talking so fast that all words spoken melted together into a single word pie of mush!  
  
The random suit of armor ran away screaming.  
  
"This isn't going to work." Hermione said after a while.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Well, I mean, how are we supposed to find this thing through all of this."  
  
"I CAN'T HERE YOU! HEY! DON'T YOU THINK IT'S GONNA BE HARD TO FIND THAT THING IN ALL OF THIS!?!"  
  
Hermione kicked him, "That was way too corny and over-used."  
  
"Sorry." Ron muttered, rubbing his shin.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" It was Colin Creevy. He made his way toward them, right against the wall to avoid being pulverized. "GUESS WHAT I'VE GOT!?"  
  
"GO AWAY, COLIN! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY!?" Hermione gave an exasperated gesture around at everyone.  
  
"YOU MEAN, YOU DID THIS!?!? COOL!"  
  
"JUST TELL US WHAT YOU'VE GOT ALREADY!!!" Ron yelled after nearly getting his head knocked off by some third year who had come flying through the air.  
  
Colin grinned and held out a picture. Hermione and Ron examined it.  
  
It was a bit blurry (wizard cameras can't use Kodak) but they could make out the back of a brown and obviously furry creature grabbing something off a table. The notebook they found! He was wearing what looked like a white T- shirt.  
  
"That's it! Everyone here is wearing black, so he's sure to stick out!" Then Hermione had a rather clever idea. She screamed as loud as she could, "QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEETTTT!!!!"  
  
It was silent. People still bounced around, but they listened in anticipation.  
  
"Who ever finds the monkey in the white shirt wins a prize! GO!"  
  
"MOOONNNKKKEEEYY!!!!" They all screeched, and started up again, this time with a purpose.  
  
"They better hurry up! I can't believe the teachers haven't noticed yet!"  
  
"I FOUND IT!" Someone called. The third year mentioned earlier, came over dragging a small boy.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Shouted the first year.  
  
The two were suddenly shoved aside by, of all people Ginny and Jennifer.  
  
Ginny was bouncing up and down and singing the theme to 'Animaniacs', and even Jen couldn't help smiling and bopping her head.  
  
"We found it!" She said grinning.  
  
Ginny reached behind behind her and tugged on a chubby brown hand, she pulled until the creature was in front of her. "WE'VE GOT BOLOGNA IN OUR SLACKS!" She chimed proudly.  
  
Ron pounced on it.  
  
Jen and Ginny grinned and outstretched their hands.  
  
"I think they want the prize." Colin said, amused by the whole ordeal even if he didn't understand it.  
  
Hermione thought quickly, "It's over there!" She said, pointing far off down the corridor.  
  
"YEY!" The two screeched, and ran off.  
  
Harry walked up, holding his head. "Owww." He moaned.  
  
"Yes! It wore off! Help me, Harry!"  
  
Harry groaned and helped Ron keep down the furry thing.  
  
Hermione stood happily, noting the mission accomplished.  
  
Colin shrugged, mumbled something about joining those you can't beat, and jumped into the chaos, deciding it would be the best course of action to start a conga line.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TEN  
  
Meh stooopid computer won't let me save this in HTML anymore, so if it turns out screwed up, don't blame me! Gah! Umm. yeah. WE FINALLY GOT TO IT!! I know I took an artistic liscense with the normal happenings at Hogwarts. but hey! This is meh story! ^_^ Next chappy: Will we find out who this thing ish in the next chapter? Will that first year will ever shave!? 


	11. Call Me Cupid

*pets her computer* GOOD BOY! GOOD BOY! YOU'RE DOING GREAT! *under her breath* Great at not being a total piece of… Um… HULLOO! You may all proceed in eating me for not having this out in so long!

Chapter 11

Call Me Cupid

Once again in the common room, the trio had been able to fix up a dramatic lighting scheme for the interegation. They had our furry little friend tied to a wooden chair under a single beam of light coming from Ron (who was getting tired of standing on his toes to keep his wand in the air)

"Hermione! Can I sit down?"

"No!" She loomed over the figured bound to the chair. Harry did a little less looming. He was actually sprawled out on the couch with a headache and a complete drainage of energy.

He moaned quietly, only to be shhed by Hermione, who was obviously getting way too into this.

The creature did very much resemble a monkey, only stouter. Everything about him seemed a little… chubby. That's not really the right word since he was a little rough looking as well. His face (although covered with hair) was very human, and instead of just wearing a white T-shirt, printed on the front in sparkly, black writing, it read _Love God._

Hermione paced back and forth, pausing every once and a while to fix the creature with a stony glare. At last she spoke, "Who are you?"

The creature squirmed a moment before answering. "Cupid.", he muttered. 

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "You're joking."

"Not at all, Madamoiselle." The creature said humbly, suddenly picking up a French accent. "Well, my name is really Cupidarro, but you, my dear, may call me Cupid!"

He gave her a quick smile before returning to a humble, pathetic manner.

The gears in Hermione's mind were spinning out of control. What was with this guy?

"Why did you make my sister fall in love with Malfoy?!" Ron demanded from above.

Cupid smirked at him, before saying (in a voice that resembled a character from "Greece") "That was just lucky, ya know?"

The changes in his voice were making Ron dizzy.

Harry suddenly got up from the couch and stood in front of the creature. "YOU…" He began, pausing every few seconds to gather the thoughts in his scrambled brain, "You, made… you made me…. I'm not good… and my head hurts…. And it's your fault… and Ginny loves Malfoy, and Neville… ew…" He nodded, and layed back down on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Anyway…" Hermione said. "Why did you do it to them? And what about Neville and Seamus? And Pansy and Justin?"

This time, he replied sounding like a hippy. "You know, man, I just picked them. They're not complaining, they think its groovy. You're too… uptight, man. Everybody needs a little love…"

Hermine cut him off, not able to take it anymore, "CUPID! TELL ME WHY YOU DID ALL THIS OR I WILL HEX YOU TO THE NEXT DEMENSION."

"Fine." He said, sounding like a stressed out American buisness man. "I did it because that is what I do. I travel around to differect skools, and cause students to fall in love. Is there a problem with that?"

"OF COURSE THERE IS A PROBLEM! MY SISTER IS IN LOVE WITH BLOODY MALFOY!" Ron exclaimed, saying "bloody" for the second time in this fic.

"Now look here, sonny." A southern accent. "That there was one of the greatest plum-dang things that I have ever done and…"

Yet again, he was cut off, "So you spend your life making people fall in love?"

Cupid shrugged, now a British teenager, "Yeah, sure."

"So you've been all over the world?" Hermione asked, awed for a moment.

"Exactly." He said, returning to the buisnessman.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Sure. When I was just starting out. Set up a couple of guys… what were there names? Oh yeah. Jim and Severus…"

If anyone in the room had been drinking there would have been a definate spit take.

"YOU SET UP SOME ONE WITH SNAPE!?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that was his last name."

"But who is this "Jim"?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. "Do you think he's related to anyone we know?"

"My dad's name was James." Harry muttered, half asleep.

"Yes, we know…" Hermione began.

"OH MY GOD! SNAPE AND HARRY'S DAD!?!?!"

Harry's eyes snapped open for a moment, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"

Back to his "Greece" voice, "You guys seem like cool cats, wanna let me go? I got this horrible cramp in my tail…"

Hermione looked at him sympatheticly. This was not what she had planned. She had pictured this guy to be more sinister. But he appeared to just want a good time. Was she actually starting to like this thing?

She shuddered. "If you can fix our friends, then we'll let you go."

The creature shook his head, "You guys are no fun."

*      *     *

Way down below, in the dungeons, a tall figure stood hunched over his desk. He looked around him, making sure he was alone, before taking a small picture frame out of his desk. He sat it on a flat surface and stared at the person in the picture.

"Alas." Snape muttered. "Jim, I barely knew ya!"

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

Woah… weird… I don't know what possessed me to write that last part… O__o Anyhoo, YEY! WE FOUND OUT WHAT HE ISH!?!?! O___o Oh my…. EVERYONE MUST REEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!! *nods* Uh…. Bye!


	12. A Moment for the Four

Hullo, all! ^_^ *bows at ginnygurl* I accept this award on behalf of…. ME! Oh and… all of you other insignificant reviewers… *cough* JUST JOSHIN YA! XD gweee! Now, I am in a jolly mood so… here! *passes out chipmunks* THEY'RE FREE! Yesh… I'd better start now, huh?

Chapter 12

A Moment for the Four

Justin turned around in his chair and gazed into Pansy's eyes. "You know… butterbeer tastes better when I'm with you!"

Pansy blushed, and pointed at the stalks of cinnimon hanging by the window, "Cinnamon smells better when I'm with you!"

Justin blushed, and gestured towards Seamus and Neville sitting across from them, "Those two are smarter when I'm with…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Seamus shouted so loud, that everyone in The Three Broomsticks stopped their conversations and stared.

Pansy glared. "Guys just don't understand true love…" She began. But when she saw that Neville and Seamus looked a little hurt she finished, "Well, most guys don't!"

She blushed and slouched down, as everyone was still staring at them.

No one else at the table seemed to notice.

Seamus suddenly got angry, "Why did we decide to do this double date thing anyway!?!?"

Their audience gave eachother confused looks before sliding their tables away.

"Maybe it's because…" Pansy's eyes teared up. "Within the past few weeks…" Heavy breathing. "WE'VE BECOME SOCIAL OUTCASTS!!!!" She sobbed on Justin, who immediately patted her shoulder, telling her everything was going to be all right. 

But the sobbing wouldn't let up.

This was getting interesting.

Madame Rosmerta started to sell popcorn.

Neville shuffled his feet. "Seamie, I want to leave…"

"I know, Nev, I know. But I think we ought to take advantage of the situation."

Neville glanced at a very hysterical Pansy, "And what is there to take advantage of in this situation?"

The audience began making bets saying whether or not Neville would stomp off within the next five minutes.

Deciding to do something, Madame Rosmerta aproached the table. "Can I get you some more drinks?"

"Yes please!" Seamus and Justin said a little too enthusiastically.

"YOU LIKE HER BETTER THAN ME!" Pansy and Neville cried.

Neville got up and stomped out, three seconds before five minutes had gone by.

Several audience members collected their winnings.

"HONEY! COME BACK!" Seamus cried, chasing after him.

On the edges of their seats, the onlookers watched in antici…

pation.

Hehe… sorry. Couldn't resist. *cough* Anyway…

This was the climax. If either Justin or Pansy left, then the show was over.

Justin did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

Not just any kiss, he kissed her long. 

Not just any long, I mean looooooooong. We're talkin' twenty minutes, baby!

When it ended. The two stood up, out of breath, and took a bow. The audience cheered.

Just before they left, Madame Rosmerta caught up to them.

"Hey! When's the next Hogsmeade visit? Next time, I'm selling tickets!"

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

HAHA! You actually thought this chapter was going to progress the story in any way? GOTCHA! Yesh… *looks at the number of reviews she got* PATHETIC! (this doesn't include those who reviewed) I NEED MORE, PEOPLE! *pokes* ARE YOU ASLEEP? REEEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEWWWW!!!!! Um… bye! *runs*


	13. Running Out of Time

Um…. Seekerpeeker? Yeah. I didn't remove your review cause you said that some chapter bites, I don't even care if people want to flame me, but even though the plot for this story is very very obvious, I would appreciate if people didn't just openly post it on the review space thingy. ^___^ I don't know why I care, its not like anyone doesn't know how this is going to turn out anyway…. And as for the "no d/g action" thing… I have realized one thing while writing this story. I can only write one thing. I can't write romance, I can't write angst or anything. I can only write comedy. If you re-read the chapters, you will notice the slow progression from "Kind of humorous" to "all out silly go for the laughs!" XD Well, I try to please the reviewers, so if you want d/g action? You got it! Okay, sorry this was so long and boring, now what you came for!

Chapter 13

Running Out of Time

The spell had begun to wear off.

Some students had already headed off to class, even if they skipped all the way. The first person to leave was Jennifer, unable to comprehend a word that came out of the still very hyper Ginny's mouth. 

Infact, there were soon only two people left bouncing around the hallway.

It was a reaction that the trio hadn't considered. How could they have known that when you put a hyper spell on some one under the infulence of a love potion, it would last twice as long and double in strength?

Of course, the two occupents of the vandalized corridor didn't know that, and even if that had I don't think they would have cared.

"GREEN LIGHT!" Ginny called and Draco raced toward her. "RED LIGHT!" 

He froze a little two late. 

"You have to go back to start, Dracccckkeeeeeee!!"

"Awwwww man! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" He ran back to the other end of the corridor and waited for the next command.

How two people who grew up in completely magical families with little understanding of muggle items knew of the game "Red Light, Green Light" is beyond me. Perhaps it was another result of the collaborated magical forces.

"G…. g…" Draco got ready to run "Grrrrreeeeeeed light!" He frowned at Ginny before bursting out laughing. She laughed as well. After all, this _was very funny._

"I AM NEVER GOING TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN!!!!" Draco cried loudly, gesturing toward the space between them.

"Oh all right you crrrrrrrryyyyyy babbbbbyyy!!!!! GREEEEEEN LIIIIIIIGGGHHHTTT!!!!"

He jumped gleefully and sped down the hall. He was going to win this time! All he had to do was touch her and then he won! Almost there! Just a few more feet!

"RED LIGHT!"

He stopped in his tracks, a mere few inches in front of Ginny.

"AND REMEMBER! IF YOU MOVE, THEN YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING!"

He tried very hard to be still. He could feel his muscles spasming with the need to bounce around, his jaw aching to squeal happily, his lips desperatly wanting to…

He leaned forward and kissed her. Ginny's first reaction was to join in, but then she got a better idea. She jumped aside and Draco fell forward, flat on his face!

She laughed uncontrollably and eventually fell down as well, right on top of him. They both laughed and Draco did the only logical thing for revenge… he tickled her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ginny cried in anguish as he reached for her stomach. Too late. She could barely breath. How had he known that she was so ticklish?

She tried to stand up, but he sat down on top of her and tickled her more. There were tears in her eyes, and her face was redder than her hair.

And who came by to rescue her?

"That is quite enough!!" It was Proffessor McGonigal.

The two jumped up and began saying an explanation at the same time. Realizing that she wouldn't understand a word, Ginny tried to talk louder than Draco… then Draco louder than Ginny, then Ginny louder, and so on and so forth until they were both screaming at the top of their lungs, more at eachother than at McGonigal.

The professor just watched, utterly bamboozled. She decided it would be the safest thing to do to just go back to her classroom and put a sound proof charm on the door. She rushed away.

A few minutes after they realized that McGonigal had left, they were silent. Ginny suddenly had a sick feeling in her stomach and Draco's head began to hurt.

Aww! Fun's over! The hyper spell was wearing off. 

This also had an interesting effect on the love potion. For just the last few moments of blissful energy they had, the potion intensified at a prodigious rate!

"GOD, I LOVE YOU!" They screamed, mustering all of the energy they could, and they kissed again before falling over, unconscious in eachother's arms.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN

*rereads the end* BLEGGH!! Its so… so…. MUUUUSSSSHHHHYYY!!! Well, there, I hope you are satisfied, because I really don't want to do that again. Have I mentioned that I can't write romance? Oh, and sorry for sneaking a few of meh vocabulary words in there… it did make me sound kinda smart though, didn't it? XD Ciao!


	14. As Thick As They Come

*puts beauty queen person into a sound proof bubble and gives her a lolly* *gets a giant crane* *scoops up everyone who ever happened by this fic and a few other random people* *slaps them* GAH! FRUSTRATION! MORONS! GAH… again… YOOOOOOUUUUU MUUUUSSSSTTTT NEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEERRRR FOOOOOORRRRRRGGGGGEEEEETTTTT AAAAABBBBBOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *heavy breathing* Okay, I'm good! *kicks all the people to the review section where they better review or die* *takes beauty queen person out of the bubble* Thank you for being so patient!

Chapter 14

As Thick As They Come

Ron and Harry shuffled down the hall, heading to the student potion ingredients cabinet thingy to get the things that Hermione had requested.

"Counter potion my arse!" Ron muttered. "She didn't even give the thing a chance to tell us. Just Hermione, wanting to be in charge, wanting to order us around, wanting to make everything more complicated than it really is."

"We should just let the love potion wear off! How could we have let this happen to those two…" They turned a corner.

Quite unfortunatley for the two of them, Crabbe and Goyle happened to be standing in the corridor at that time.

"Did you hear that?" Crabbe asked after a while.

Goyle thought a moment. Had he heard it? After 44.2 seconds of pondering, he realized that he had indeed heard _something. He wondered what Crabbe was talking about and grunted._

Crabbe went on. "They…." He thought a moment. If he had been talking to anyone but Goyle, this would have been very painful to watch. "They said something."

The gears in Goyle's head turn. Yes. That is what he had heard. They had indeed said something. A question crossed his mind and he voiced it. "Who?"

Now Crabbe thought. He stretched its memory within its outer limits and replied. "Potter."

Goyle nodded… slowly. He was thinking. He squinted his eyes and frowned at the effort. Something was wrong… "Two." He said at last.

Yes. Crabbe thought. There had been two… "Weasley"

"Ah"

"Somebody… somebody love potion… two." Crabbe said.

"Potter? Weasly?" It was the quickest response so far.

Crabbe shook his head.

"Who?" Goyle said after a few moments of ponderous silence.

He shrugged. "Us?"

Goyle thought this over. Let's see. Two. Love potion. Not Potter. Not Weasley. Other two. Other two… Crabbe and Goyle! That was it!

They both shrugged, held hands, and proceeded down the corridor, scowling at anyone who gave them odd looks and muttering things like "Love. Goyle. Crabbe. Not Weasley. Not Potter."

They turned a corner and Crabbe trod on someone's foot. A certain blonde seventh year who would be very mad at them indeed.

They looked at eachother.

Goyle grunted.

Crabbe grunted in response.

They both fled away as fast as they could.

END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I need to ponder this fic a bit more, so I wrote this rather short and pointless chappy! It may or may not affect the plot at all, oh well. REVIEW OR DIE MORTALS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *disappears in a puff of smoke*


	15. Back in the Day

*shuffles in* Hi! Meh friend gave me a clump of hair that belongs to a plot bunny. It is currently floating around in meh brain, trying to find this said bunny. So, I do have a vauge impression of where I want to go with this chapter, but the final "plot" still alludes me. Therefore, at some point I may have to replace this with the real thing, so don't get too attached…

Chapter 15

Back in the Day

Hermione stared at the squirming figure that was bound to the chair. His voice currently portayed that of an American teenager on a sugar high.

He tried to turn around to see where Harry and Ron had got off to. "What was all that you were talllllkkkin' bout? I didn't say ya should make a counter potion! Is dere even such a thing as…"

Hermione cut him off. "You're hiding something." She said, giving him "a look."

"Dunno what you're on." Cupid replied churlishly. "I aint hiding nothing! YA HEAR? NOTHING!!"

Hermione just smiled. "Oh yes you are."

Now it was Cupid's turn to give her "a look" "How do you know?" He asked suspiciously, suddenly with a very good Snape impression.

"Because I am Hermione, and I know these things."

"I'll just smile and nod, okay?" Grease voice.

"Fine with me…" She leaned back against the couch, crossing her arms. "But you're not going anywhere until you tell me the real reason why you do this." 

The little monkey dude whimpered. "Does I hasta?" He inquired pitifully like a five year old.

Hermione held in her urge to say "Awwwwww!" And instead glared at him.

"Fine." He was once again the American buisnessman. Hermione noted that he used this voice when he felt most pressed. 

"It all started back in the day…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Note the wavey flashback lines.

We see Cupid, although a heck of a lot younger and physically fit looking and he's sitting at a table… at the great hall!?!?!

But he is at the staff table, not a student one. He eats merrily, talking with several old people that no one recognizes since they are just random and not to mention insignificant teachers at Hogwarts.

A really old dude in the middle of the table stands up and says "I think we should thank our guest Mr. Cupidarro for the wondeful lesson on potion making!"

All of the students clapped, some politely, most like crazy because, after all, it was very funny listening to this little furry guy talk.

Cupid stands up the table and bows several times.

Unbeknowngst to him, a very small young boy, prolly a first year, gets up from Gyffindor table and sneaks up to Cupid's seat. He quickly dumps something in his goblet and runs to his seat, tripping over his long auburn beard on the way back.

"So I sat down and had a drink…" Cupid sighed.

Hermione had been listening sympathetically. "So Dumbledore slipped you a love potion and… wait a minute!"

"What?"

"You're really old!"

"Indeed."

Hermione regathered her stony face. "What has that got to do with your… hobby?"

Cupid sighed. "I fell in love with a beautiful teacher and it felt so sweet and good that…"

She interrupted. "Don't tell me you wanted to "spread the love everywhere""

Cupid looked horrified. "OF COURSE NOT!" He said, gagging. "I just thought it was a really funny joke… well, it would have been if I had been behind it. I have always had this knack for making potions, so I developed my own love potion where…"

"Where you would fall in love with one certain person."

"Yeah."

Hermione thought a moment. "So… who was the person you fell in love with?"

Cupid gave her a searching look before saying in a mafia like voice, "None of your buisness!"

END OF CHAPTER… UH… FIFTEEN!!!

Oooooohhhh!!! I just had an evil evil evil plot bunny…. I don't think I'll use it though… maybe some messed up AU story or summfink… Gweee…. REEEEVVVIIIEEEEWWW! I know this wasn't really that funny but leave meh alone!__


	16. The Shortest Chapter Ever

Don't you people ever assume that I'm abandoning this cause I aint! I'm… thinking… -___- I've got everything under control! I do! I've set traps for the plot bunny!! At any rate, here's another random chapter! Or ist it… dun Dun DUN!!!

Chapter 16

The Shortest Chapter Ever

"AUGH!" Draco yelled, suddenly dragged into consciousness by a sharp pain in his foot. He quickly forgot his foot (although it was sufficiently crushed) and turned his attention to the rest of him. He felt like garbage. He could barely move, and when he did move he felt a dull pain in that area. He groaned. 

He looked to see some one next to him… some one _hugging him._

It was a girl. Her face was mostly covered by a curtain of firey red hair.

Just then he had the strangest feeling. His stomach seemed to want to sink at the same time that his heart wanted to rise to his throat. 

With a feeling of forboding, he gingerly moved his aching hand to push aside the hair the disguised…

Oh dear lord! _Ginny Weasley!_

He gulped, forcing his heart down to its proper location. Of all people to find yourself unconscious in the middle of the hallway with!

What the heck was going on?

END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Mwahahahaha! Plot bunny= located. XDXDXD I'm so evil! Mwahahahahaha! Did I also mention biggest cliffhanger ever? Mwahahahahahaahahahahaa! *ish in a very evil mood* Okay, I'm done. Now, please review this even if it only has 247 words!!!! XDXDXDXD *dies*


	17. Untitled for Lack of Brain

-____- Sorry this took so long. Been busy. But now… I HAVE A FOUR DAY WEEKEND!! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!! *dances* And so, I am proud to present….

Chapter 17

"All right, we're back with the stuff you wanted…" Ron began as he entered the common room. 

He and Harry dropped the many packets and glass containers they had been holding making a rather large mess on the floor.

For the first sight that met their eyes was that of Cupid and Hermione calmly playing a game of chess.

"No…" Harry stuttered. "No… NO!!!!"

"It's not that big of a deal…" Hermione began, but she was interrupted by Ron and Harry shouting.

"WE HAD TO WALK ALL THE WAY THERE FOR NO REASON!!" They sobbed.

"Honestly, you two!" Hermione said angrily, stealing a line from something else that I can't remember. Probably The Mummy. Yeah, maybe Evie said that… What? The story? Oh. Right.

The argument stopped in time for all three of them to realize that Cupid was sneeking off.  

"I don't think so!" Hermione said, grabbing him by the tail and yanking him towards her. "You still have to tell us how to fix this mess!"

Cupid sighed. This time you get to pick an accent for him! "Fine. There are three ways actually. One is indeed a counterpotion…"

Ron and Harry looked at eachother, and at the mess of ingredients on the floor before crying again. Hermione thwapped them both.

"Two, you can just let it wear off…"

Harry and Ron were about to start sobbing yet again, but Hermione gave them a warning look and held up her hand threateningly.

"Or three, you can make them really really hyper by some crazy spell that was basically made up by you…"

They all stared before responding. "How convenient…"

"FRIEND HERMIONE!" A squeaky voice called from the portrait hole.

"Shniddle? What are you doing here?"

The adorable little elf hugged her around the knees. "Friend Hermione must come quick! You must see!" He tugged on her hand.

"All right, calm down." She motioned for the other three to follow her. Cupid eyed Shniddle in distaste, but followed anyway, eager to see what had gotten the house elf so excited.

*     *     *

"Look!" Shniddle cried, pointing anxiously at two people who were laying on the ground.

These two people happened to be our not so happy couple.

"Oh thank God!" Ginny said at the same time Draco said "Oh no!"

The trio instantly set about the usual squinting and glaring at Draco.

"Honestly, you two!" Hermione said, forgetting completely that she had already said that in this chappy and it could be copyrighted for all the author knows.

"Please help me up!" Ginny wailed. "I've been stuck here for so long! I can't move, I feel so… icky and… ugh." She slumped back.

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic for me either!" Draco retorted, and fell back as well.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared for a long time, a good long time before…

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!!"

END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

*sigh* Sorry, but I think I'll only be able to get two more chappies out of this. -____- I've already been stretching it fer a while… -___- NOW REVIEW!!!!


	18. Life Aint as Good

*sobs uncontrolably* u_u Well… almost there… almost over…. *eyes unfocus and glaze over* Almost… over… over… over…  WAIT!  I HAVE AN IDEA!!! ANOTHER POINTLESS CHAPPY! YESH! THAT'S IT!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 18

Life Aint as Sweet

"Justin, look at the birds!" Pansy cooed. She gripped his arm and pointed across the grounds where a myriad of birds were resting. They twittered happily as they visciouly ripped through the ground in order to tear apart defenseless worms and eat them only to digest them… _slowly._

"Isn't it lovely!?"

_Girls, Justin thought, rolling his eyes. But wait… what was he thinking? He loved Pansy, and whatever Pansy loved, he loved._

"I love birds!" He said happily, finding it rather boring to sit and watch them.

"Wanna chase them?" Pansy said suddenly, sensing Justin's feeling.

"All right!" 

Hand in hand, they ran at the birds, causing them to squawk and leap into the air, forming a large black cloud of them. Pansy spun around with her arms out (unknwoingly thwapping several) and giggled when she fell to the ground. Justin sat down beside her. They were both panting from running.

Justin looked lovingly down at Pansy and grimaced when he noticed she had a large pimple on the side of her nose.

Pansy looked lovingly up and Justin and grimaced when she noticed how sweaty he had gotten in such a short amount of time.

"Blegh…" They both muttered, but smiled for the others' sake.

*     *     *

Neville and Seamus were sitting on the windwsill in their dormatory, holding hands and staring out at the sky.

This would have been very romantic hadn't they been thinking troubled thoughts.

Seamus thought back to ealier that day…

He had been walking down the hall, cheerfully humming with a spring in his step when he was confronted by a large group of girls.

"Hey!" One in the front shouted. She was about a foot shorter than him, and Seamus noticed wryly that the girls were mostly first and second years.

"Hey!" The girl said again, and her followers giggled. "Aren't you that bloke who's going out with _Neville Longbottum?"_

"Yu…" Seamus began, but he realized that they were mocking him. He stuttered, his mouth hanging open. "I… I…"

The girls giggled maliciously, and their leader stepped forward, looming over him despite of their height difference.

She let out one long cruel gufaw, and the whole crowd went skipping away.

Seamues shook his head, as if to get the memory out of his eyes. If there was anything worse than little girls, it was _giggling little girls. And if there was anything worse than that, it was when these girls were giggling at __you._

Neville turned his attention to Seamus. _Gosh, he looks troubled. He looked closer and thought, __He's not very attractive when he's troubled… come to think of it, he's not really all that attractive ever._

_Neville's eyes really aren't all that great._

They both sighed, gave eachother a forced smile and turned back to the window.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Mwahahahahha! Be longer! And yes, I got the giggling girls thing and the birds thing from personal experience… XD REVIEW!!!


	19. Forgotten Title Again

Chapter 19

The trio glared down at Draco. They had already helped Ginny up and had been glaring down at Draco for the past few minutes. Cupid was sobbing quietly, crushed that his masterpiece had been destroyed, and that the love potions were probably wearing off by now.

"All right, that's enough." Harry said decidedly after a few more seconds. Ron and Hermione shrugged and prepared to walk away when Draco moaned slightly.

"Owww… my foot really hurts… It feels like some one dropped a really really full cauldron on it several times and then smacked it with a rolling pin and then…" He moaned again. _Screw dignity. He thought. __My foot hurts!_

"I need to go to the hospital wing." He said. Of course, he hadn't expected them to help him. Using the wall for support, he struggled to his one good foot and prepared to say some snide remark before hobbling off when a very unexpected thing happened.

Or was it?

"I'll help you!" Ginny piped up suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at her, even Cupid stopped sobbing. Then they slowly turned there attention to Hermione, waiting for an explanation.

"Er… it's an aftermath of the love potion?" She said as if she were asking a question.

Everyone shrugged except Ginny and Draco, who were just confused.

"Okay…" They said in unison. Ginny walked over to him, put her arm around his shoulders and his around hers and they headed to the hospital wing together.

Everyone (I should mention that this means Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cupid, and Shniddle) gawked after them.

"Er… yes. Definatley just… an… after…" Hermione shrugged and turned around, mumbling something about the library.

Ron and Harry stared after her before walking away, mumbling something about quidditch fouls.

Shniddle fainted, the poor nervous little dear.

And this left Cupid alone to his own devices…

END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN

Next chappy ish the last chappy! And oh the chappy I have planned! Oh, oh, oh the chappy I had planned! I know this was really short, and not really funny, but it was necissary because… OH THE CHAPPY I HAVE PLANNED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I hopes its as good as I'm making it out to be) I NEED THIS TO GET OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!


	20. Pretty Woman

Alas, friends. This is the last chapter. Thus, I must make it of the best possible quality. I will spend hours working on it, pondering it, changing it, and… *looks at he language arts notes* Re-write, re-order, cut, and add! Or maybe it'll come out better as a spur of the moment thing! ^__^ We'll see… At any rate…

Introduction

(I feel this needs an intro 'cause its so important! ^__^)

Like all good stories, this one is all about a closet.

A broom closet not far from Gryffindor tower, located convieniently a few corridors from from the hospital wing.

More than the closet, it's really about the two people _in the closet. _

More than the two people in the closet, it's really really about what the two people in the closet were _doing._

And, of course, a crazy turn of events and coincidences that brought all previously mentioned characters into the same situation.

Welcome to… The Sasery Zone.

Chapter 20

Pretty Woman

"We've searched the whole bloody castle! They're no where!" Ron (as you have guessed) exclaimed.

"Oh, stop it, Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him. "You're so _lazy! Every time I ask you to do the simplist of things it's 'Bloody this! Bloody that!' Will you just __shut up!?"_

The two stared at her. 

"You know, 'Mione," Harry began, using the nickname given to her by fanfiction authors the world over. "It's really rather in -character for you to have sudden angry outbursts."

Hermione blushed. "You really think so?"

"Definitely." Ron chimed in.

They began walking again, happy that the author could do something right for a change, looking for the two lost alledgedly ex-lovebirds.

*     *     *

"Seamie… Seamus?" Neville asked tentivly.

"Uhuh?" Seamus responded with a sigh.

"Do… do you wanna go for a walk? I… I need to talk to you…" Neville looked at his feet, waiting for a reply, hoping that Seamus wasn't suspicious of what he was about to do.

"Sure." He replied suddenly. "I've been meaning to talk to you too…"

They dropped hands and blushed out of humiliation rather than flattered embarrasment, walked to the door, and walked through in single file, afraid to look at eachother.

*     *     *

"We need to talk." Pansy said, dragging Justin down a corridor.  "And we need to do it where no one from our houses will see us."

"Why?" Justin moaned, tired from running before. "Where are we going?"

"If you must whine so, we're going to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower…"

His eyes widened. "How do you know where that is?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, unable to understand why Justin suddenly seemed so slow. "How should I know? Did I write this?"

Justin contemplated why the author suddenly decided to make the characters aware of their presense in a fanfic and add little tidbits of herself.

"Come on!" Pansy screeched, anxious to get her social life back, and jerked his hand, pulling him along the hall.

*     *     *

"They weren't in Gryffidor tower…" Hermione said, recapping where the trio had searched.

"Not in Slytherin either." Ron muttered.

"How do you know?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, we already know where the entrance is according to book two, and their password was 'password'."

Harry shook his head. "Don't they know that that's the first thing people guess?"

"There's only one place that we haven't looked." Hermione said as they rounded a corner and passed the entrance to Gryffindor. "And that happens to be this very broom closet." She made a grand gesture to a random door.

Ron reached for the knob but was interrupted by several things happening.

1: The portrait swung open and Neville and Seamus stepped out, looking rather sheepish.

2: Pansy stomped around the corner, draggin Justin behind her.

3: A certain little monkey dude came tumbling from behind a random suit of armor (no not the same one as before, that one ran away, remember?)

4: There was a great crash from inside the closet.

Everyone present stared at eachother, waiting for some one to break the silence. 

…

…

…

…

No one did.

That is until…

"Hi guys!"

Collin Creevy stepped out of the shadows.

And…

"Hi guys!"

It was Dumbledore, walking out of some other shadows.

Everyone stared at eachother again before bursting out with laughter.

It _was very funny after all._

It only stopped when Cupid recognized that latter shadow lurker. 

"You!" He shouted, and lunged at Dumbledore.

The old headmaster was confused for a moment before understanding dawned on his face and he bit the inside of his cheeks to hold in his laughter.

Cupid just came up to his knees, and was trying very hard to strangle him from all the way down there.

Everyone else laughed.

This was _difinately funny after all._

Another crash came from inside the closet.

"Open the door, already!" Justin, Pansy, Neville, and Seamus screamed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ron gripped the knob, turned it slowly and dramatically, and opened it.

Everyone gasped.

Everyone laughed.

Now _this was funny._

Under several mops, buckets, crates, and cleaning concoctions, were the very two people that this whole story was supposed to be about. 

They were laughing as well.

"Where have you guys been?" Ron demanded.

Ginny was gasping for breath. "We… we went to the hospital wing and… and… we… came here… and…"

At the same time, Draco and Ginny leaned over and kissed eachother.

The laughter stopped instantly. The only sound was that of Cupid stuggling to somehow hurt Dumbledore.

The trio rounded on him, pulling him away from the old man's knees, setting him down, and looming (yes, all three) over him.

"What did you do?!?!?" They yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Cupid insisted, crossing his arms.

"We thought you wouldn't do it again! We trusted you!" Hermione looked as if she would cry.

"Wait… no we didn't…" 

"Yeah, I don't think it ever said we trusted him…"

"But I didn't do anything! As far as I know, they did this on their own accord! You don't have to go pinning it on me!" His voice was squeaky and whiny like that of a small child.

"He didn't do it." Collin said suddenly.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

Collin shrugged, wearing that amused smile that he always seemed to wear.  "I've got proof." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a digital camera.

No one stopped to think that electrical/battery run thingies don't work at Hogwarts. They crowded around him as he turned on the camera and brought the pictures he had taken up on the little screen.

He pushed a button and there was a picture of Cupid, his head turned as if he were checking to make sure no one was around.

The next was him again, obviously taken only seconds later. It showed him walking down a hallway.

The next sixty-four pictures showed him walking.

Half an hour later, everyone was either cross-eyed, or snoring lightly.

"Ah." Collin said at last. "I've found it."

"Found what?" Pansy asked, snapping awake.

"The point." He pushed a button and a picture came up showing a side shot of the furry one, with flowers in his hand, obviously talking to some one.

"So," He said, turning off his camera. "As I have proof that I have been following him for the past few hours, I can assure you that he didn't do anything wrong."

"You took pictures of him… for hours?"

Collin shrugged again. "I like taking pictures…"

Everyone shuddered.

"Can some one explain what the heck is going on?" Ginny and Draco asked in unison.

"I think I can clear a few things up!" A voice called from the end of the hallway. They all turned to look, but saw no one there.

"My love!" Cupid said in a suddenly deep and charming voice. He jumped in the air and rushed down the corridor.

The crowd followed in a sort of confused daze.

They stopped and stood before some one very unexpected. It was…

The portrait of the fat lady!?

Cupid bowed deeply and stroked her frame affectionatley.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore said stepping forward. "As I recall you painted this picture yourself, Mr. Cupidarro, because you loved her so much."

"And yes, as I recall, I fell in love with her because of you…" Cupid began but stopped as The Fat Lady gave a growl. "But… I really did… do love you, of course!"

"That's better." She replied huffily.

"I still don't get it." Seamus muttered. "Who was she then?"

"She was my potions teacher." Dumbledore said, making a face. "Proffesor Fat… Lady…"

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"But… How could you have loved her before drinking the love potion and… and then you… er…" Justin shut up as everyone started to go cross-eyed again.

"Because I didn't really… I mean, I loved her and I needed a love potion to bring out my feelings!" Cupid looked anxiously at the Fat Lady, who gave him an approving smile.

"So Ginny and Draco really did love eachother all along?" Hermione said- the only one smart enough to draw this connection.

"Ahhh…." It was all very clear now.

"IF NO ONE EXPLAINS THIS RIGHT NOW…" Draco began threateningly.

"Ooh!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Let's re-enact it! I want to be me!" 

A few minutes later, anyone who wasn't "on-stage" was sitting on the floor and watching the story replay before their eyes.

From some different shadows than those previously mentioned, a little turtle (recognizable as Ginny's charms quiz) chuckled to himself. 

"Well, well, well… I guess my work here is finished!" 

And with that, he hopped up onto a window sill and flew off into the sky.

THE END


End file.
